Attack
by AkinaWolf
Summary: Sesshoumaru is actually worried about someone, has his heart finally been warmed?
1. Chapter 1

The claws came out of no where, sinking into her flesh cutting her open from her shoulder to stomach. Blood poured out of terrible wounds and if she had been a human, she would have died instantly. Her demon blood and body kept her alive, but barely. she was onslaught by waves of dizziness and agonizing pain, which prevented her from concentrating enough to use his own power against the demon. All she could think about was getting away from it, she couldn't see nor sense the demon's presence. It was almost as though it was invisible in all ways possible. The scent of her blood filled the air, which made it that much easier for it to find her. Even if she could use her powers, she would be to weak to weld them. She could hear it behind her, closing in fast, ready to deal the final blow.  
_This is it, I'm going to be slathered here and now, I never even got to say goodbye to him...  
_These were her last thought before her body became to heavy for her and she fell to the ground. She rolled over onto her back, wanting to get one last look at the nights sky. The demon was standing right at her feet, its red eyes glowed in the darkness, its claws still bloody from its last attacked. It smiled a evil smile and stepped over her. It looked her straight in the eyes and grinned, enjoying ever last minute of agony it would get out of her. She watched it as it bared its fangs, ready to sink them deep into her flesh. Her strength gone, a peaceful blackness took over her as she passed out.  
Still searching for her was a tall man, flowing white hair fell past his knees. His golden eyes pierced through the darkness. Every now and then he would stop and sniff the air, hoping he would pick up on her sent. He didn't know where to look, all he knew was she was in trouble and near death. As he ran, faster and faster he finally caught up on her sent and ran towards the direction it was coming from. When he got to her, the demon that had been chasing her had just places its teeth around her throat, ready to kill. The demon didn't know what had hit it, it was sent flying into a tree, knocking it over. The beast got up and growled, then realized it was to late and Sesshoumaru and already started his second attack, driving his sword deep down into its skull. It fell to the ground with a large thud sending vibrations running through the ground. Sesshoumaru pulled his sword out of its head then turned around to see his mate, lying there, her blood still flowing from her body. For the first time he knew what it was like to feel sadness, he thought she was already dead, but then he picked up on a faint heartbeat and rushed to her side. Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her, her skin was a deathly white due to the amount of blood lose. Sesshoumaru looked down at the ghastly wounds, he had to stop the bleeding somehow.  
He untied his sash and unfolded it, wrapping her around her waist where she was losing the most blood he tied it tightly. This would stop the amount of blood flow until he could find help. He would doctor her wounds but he had never treated anything this bad before, he had some bad wounds of his own but nothing like this. As he scooped her up into her arms, careful not to hurt her more then she already was, he thought of someone that could help. He winced at the thought of asking "him" for help, but it was the only way that he would be bale to save her. Sesshoumaru made up his mind and dashed off into the forest, heading towards the village where his half brother resided. As he reached the edge of the forest he could smell the foul sent of his brother's dirtied blood.  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" a young woman with thick black hair and dark brown eyes asked, as the man with the whitish hair sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed as he knew all to well what the smell was.  
"Its Sesshoumaru," He growled "And he's getting closer"  
"What, you mean here?" Kagome asked with a worried eyes "Yes, here. And he's with another demon"  
Kagome looked at him, her worried face turning more into fear then anything else. She knew what Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were like when they got together, there had been many times where she had doctor Inuyasha's wounds that were caused by Sesshoumaru. Every time the two crossed paths Sesshoumaru tried to kill Inuyasha, Inuyasha on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with Sesshoumaru, he didn't care that the two were brothers, well half brothers. The whole reason why Sesshoumaru hated him so much was because his father had a son with a human, and that his father gave him the Tetsiga and not him.  
" Inuyasha, do you think he's going to try and get the Tetsiga?" Inuyasha shook his head.  
"No, he gave up on that a long time ago"  
Right after Inuyasha spoke his words, Sesshoumaru came walking into the little hut. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened at the sight they saw. Sesshoumaru stood there, panting heavily, blood soaked his white kimono and a scared look danced around in his eyes...

_To be coninued_


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru stood there, trying to ask for help but the words couldn't escape his mouth. Kagome cried out as she saw the ghastly wounds and rushed to help. Sesshoumaru was shaking badly from the effort of trying to hide his fear of losing her from Inuyasha. Inuyash could see right through him and decided that he would help, hoping that this would stop Sesshoumaru from taking his life.

"Sesshoumaru, please bring her over here." Kagome said softly, not wanting to scare Sesshoumaru more then he already was. Sesshoumaru followed Kagome, setting the girl gently down onto a futon.

"Kagome, is there anything I can do?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru looked at him, not believing what he had just heard, his brother wanted to help. And Sesshoumaru thought he would be cold hearted to the girl because of what he had done to him.

"Yes, go boil some water for me," He nodded and walked out of the hut. "Sesshoumaru, in the cupboard over there are some cloths, would you grab them for me?" Kagome asked. He looked down at the girl, afraid to leave her for one second, but then he caught the glance that Kagome was giving him and quickly went to do what he was told. He began to grab as many clothes as he could, trying to get all of them with out dropping any. While he was doing that Kagome tenderly removed the scraps of clothes from the girls chest shoulder, and the sash that was tied around her stomach .Sesshoumaru came over and handed Kagome a few clothes, which she pressed against the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. She had never dealt with wounds this bad before, but she was going to all that she could to save the girl. Inuyasha came in with a bucket of hot water and set it down next to Kagome. Kagome grabbed more clothes and soaked them in the hot water, then lay them on the girls wounds. She let them sit there for a few minutes before she removed them.

"Someone get me some lamps, I need more light." Kagome asked in a eager voice. Inuyasha went over and got a few small lamps out of the cupboard, lighting them and placing them around Kagome. He knew she would need a lot of light to treat such terrible wounds. Sesshoumaru seemed to go from bad to worse, he didn't know what to do, how he could help, or even if she was going to make it.

"Inuyasha, can you get my kit for me?"

"Sure." He walked over to a large yellow backpack and pulled out a large white box with a bright red cross on it. He handed it to Kagome, who then opened it and searched around in it for a while before she found what she needed.

"Bandages won't close up these wounds alone, she will need stitches."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at her, both with confused looks on their faces.

"Kagome, what are stitches?"

"You know when your kimono ripped, and I sewed it up with thread and a needle?" Kagome asked him, not taking her eyes of her patient.

"Uhh yeah, I do."

" Well I have to do that, I have to sew up her wounds."

She heard a low rumbling growl and looked to see Sesshoumaru looking very displeased at the very thought.

"Don't growl at me, you want me to save her and that's what I'm doing." Kagome snapped at him. Inuyasha was shocked that Kagome stood up to Sesshoumaru, was just as shocked as Inuyasha was, after all he thought that this girl couldn't do anything without the help of others. With a heavy sigh, she began to sew the battered body together. As she sewed the skin that covered her stomach she watched in amazement as the skin fused together and began to heal on their own. Kagome had never seen anything like this, mainly because she never doctored the body of a full demon before, so she didn't know how their bodies worked. Each time she stitched a part together, the bleeding would stop and the flesh would start to heal on its own. After hours of work Kagome finally got her all stitched up. She spread some antibiotic ointment over the wounds and then wrapped them in bandages. Throughout the night Kagome and Inuyasha would get up to check on her, Sesshoumaru stayed outside, not wanting to be in their way. Kagome hadn't slept in two nights and it was catching up to her.

"Kagome, you need to sleep, I'll watch over her."

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tiredly. He nodded a she got up to go put her night gown on. When she came back Inuyasha had already laid out her sleeping bag and pillow. Kagome smiled, walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed, like her did every time she did that. Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag and soon feel off into a deep sleep.

It had been two days since Sesshoumaru brought the girl to Inuyasha for help. She was in a deep sleep but her wounds were healing rapidly from Kagome's care. Kagome was even able to take out most of the stitches, except for the ones around her stomach, that wound was taking the longest to heal. Sesshoumaru came in often to check on her, but most of the time he wouldn't come in if Inuyasha was there.

Kagome woke early that morning, she yawned and stretched then got up to check on the girl, which she had finally found out her name by dragging it out of Sesshoumaru. It took her forever to get it out of him, for some odd reason he didn't want her or Inuyasha to know her name, but he finally gave up because Kagome wouldn't leave him alone. Her name was Kyah, and she was a half demon like Inuyasha, but she was half dragon, and even though she was only half she was still able to transform into a full sized dragon. As Kagome walked into the room which was still pitch black. She saw two glowing orbs is the corner of the room, she walked closer and noticed Kyah was awake. Her eyes were a bright amethyst color, her pupil was a cat like slit. Kyah's eyes danced around and she survived she surroundings. Kagome walked over to her and knelt down beside her. Kyah turned her head to look at Kagome.

"Who are you?" she asked in barely more then a whisper.

"My name is Kagome I..." But Kagome was cut off when she heard someone behind her. Thinking it was Inuyasha she turned around and smiled only to see if wasn't Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru. His keen senses picked up on Kagome and Kyah talking and rushed in to check on her. Kyah's eyes were some what blurry and she couldn't see who had just entered the room. She soon caught a whiff of his sent and she knew exactly who is was.

"Sesshoumaru...why are you here?"

Inuyasha had entered the room, hearing all the talking but as he did Kagome stood up and said "I'll leave you two alone." Rather hastily. As she walked out she grabbed Inuyasha by his arm and made him fallow her. Sesshoumaru went closer to her and lit one of the lamps that sat by her bedside. He sat down next to her and leaned against the wall. Every move he made her eyes fallowed him.

"How did I get here Sesshoumaru?"

It took Sesshoumaru quite some time to answer her question.

"I brought you here."

Kyah tried to sit up so she could get a better view of him but she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving any further.

"Your wounds are not fully healed, it isn't wise to move." Sesshoumaru growled, not angrily, but more protective.

Kyah sighed and laid back down.

"I still don't understand Sesshoumaru, that demon was about to kill me," Kyah paused, she remembered seeing a bright blue light come out of no where, right before she passed out. "Wait, that was you! You were the one who killed the demon!"

"Yes." Was Sesshoumaru's answer.

"But why, why did you save me?" But then Kyah knew Sesshoumaru would never answer that, he was to full of pride to admit his heart loved a half demon.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer that." Kyah laid her head back onto the pillow and smiled before she drifted off to sleep once more.


End file.
